fairy_tail_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
And That Boy's Name Is...
The Young Boy's Name is the 1st chapter of Yūsuke Shirato's Ice Trail, a spin-off of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. It was released July 17, 2014. Summary Lost within an icy terrain, a young boy wanders about whilst pondering his current whereabouts. Meanwhile, a young girl being chased by three older boys is cornered on a snowy ledge, but the ledge suddenly breaks off from the mountain, taking the girl down with it. Surpised, the boys quickly decide to run after her. On landing, the girl credits the snow for breaking her fall, but is startled when the young boy bursts out from under the snow, having been caught in it. After a small conversation, the boy questions the girl about a way to town, prompting her to recall her attempt to escape the three boys. But, before she is able to act, the boys arrive and grab the girl. One of the pursuers announces that they cannot let the young boy escape as he has seen their actions and expresses his intention to capture him as well. To save himself and the girl, the boy tries to use his Magic to put up a fight, but stops in reaction to his growling stomach; allowing himself to get captured. Regaining consciousness, the boy finds himself inside a cell along with the girl. Noticing the smell of food, he starts staring at the plate of food the girl has, which the girl gladly shares with him. When the girl wonders about his huge appetite, he remarks that this is his first meal in three days. Abruptly, he questions her about their current location, and is informed that they are currently being held captive in the guild Chrono Noise. The boy asks her if she is one of their guildmates, but she responds negatively. The two continue their conversation, with the boy claiming that he wants to see more of the world and become strong, as well as eventually join a guild. The boy shows her his Magic by creating an icy Rose, telling her that his Magic represents "freedom". Amazed, she tells him her name, Nano Leaf. As the boy is about to tell her his name, their conversation is interrupted by a mage of Chrono Noise and Nano is taken away. Outside the prison, Nano is brought before Guild Master Nez Booms, who scolds Nano's handler for being six seconds late. To punish the boy, he envelopes his head in a bomb-like device, which explodes in six seconds. After the bomb explodes and the boy falls unconscious to the ground, Nano is told by Nez to not cause anymore delays in their work. Meanwhile in the prison cell, a guard walks by and notices that the boy has escaped. Elsewhere, walking around the guild, the boy comments on how the place resembles a maze. Suddenly, he comes across a massive, black ball with a group of people in front of it, who turn out to be Nano and the Chrono Noise members along with their Master. Nano begins to use her Egg Knock Magic, pointing a ray of light at the ball, causing it to start changing shape. As the boy watches all this, the guard who noticed his escape manages to sneak up on him and capture him from behind, causing the group to notice their presence. However, the boy utilizes his Magic to freeze the Mage's hand. He calls out to Nano, but Nez orders her to continue her job of speeding up the hatching of the Devil's Egg as the Chrono Noise members try to keep the boy away from the ball. As Nez recounts his encounter with the egg and his plans to hatch it, the boy wastes no time in freezing the surrounding area. Nez manages to evade the attack, but his Mages are revealed to have had their legs trapped in ice. The boy moves to Nano's side, asking her about her Magic. She explains her Egg Knock Magic, causing him to realize the reason behind her capture. The boy promises Nano that if he can bring back Nano's happiness, he will fight for her. Recalling his master's words about never backing down from a challenge, he taunts Nez by calling him a runt, and then declares his name: Gray Fullbuster, claiming to be the disciple of the strongest Mage, Ur. He then challenges Nez. Characters in Order of Appearance #Gray Fullbuster #Nano Leaf #Nez Booms Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster vs. Chrono Noise (started) Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used *Ice Magic *Molding Magic **Ice-Make *Bomb Magic *Egg Knock Spells used *Ice-Make: Rose *Time Bomb *Ice-Make: Floor Category:Ice Trail chapters